Sweet Hostility
by Twelvepercent
Summary: Arnold reacts out of character as he feels the need to defend the girl he cares for the most.  It's rated T for violence and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

I'm no writer but I want to be. I'm open to some friendly constructive criticism but please don't be too critical. This is my first Fanfic I've written since high school.

His hands were clenched, shaking with anger. His knuckles became white and Arnold's face was showing strain. He was trying to ignore the commotion three tables away in the cafeteria but it was stirring too much emotion inside of him. He was about to lose all self-control. He needed to defend her.

Helga G. Pataki was face to face with Wolfgang, the school bully. He stood almost six feet tall and sported a dated blond mullet. He had broad shoulders and a muscular body that towered over most of the student body. He and Helga had a long history of fights, arguments, and bitter rivalry. She beat him in almost everything. She was his target for today.

To stir Helga up, he had been insulting Helga's best friend, Phoebe. Phoebe was a petite Japanese-American girl. It was common knowledge in the school that Helga was overly protective of her friend and Wolfgang's insults were confirming this fact. With his verbal abuse, Helga rushed to Phoebe's defense and the two began shouting and threatening one another. The cafeteria became silent. The mood was tense.

"I'd like to try an Asian girl. You should come over to my place tonight, I would tear you apart," Wolfgang said with a smirk, first looking at Phoebe then glancing at Helga to see her reaction. She wore a gray knit beanie that had two blond pigtails protruding out both sides. She was also wearing a pink long-sleeved t-shirt and dark jeans. She was scowling more darkly than usual.

"Like hell you would!" she jumped from her chair pointing her finger in his face, "I'm going blow your head in for ever thinking of saying that." Her right hand was clenched into a fist.

He turned her words around on her to provoke her, "I'm sure you would like that. I knew you'd be feisty in the sack!"

Arnold's face was turning crimson. He started to lift from his chair. He was glaring at Wolfgang so hard he could have burned a hole in the back of his head. "How dare he disrespect her like that," he muttered under his breath.

He had some romantic history with Helga.

She was currently his ex. A few months prior they experienced a painful break up. They'd been together since late grade school but were forced to separate because they couldn't always get along. Helga was stubborn and Arnold only had so much patience. It was a mutual agreement even though both teenagers still had feelings for each other. They agreed it was for the best and they went their separate ways. Now each encounter consisted of awkward silences and small talk. Things would never be the same again.

"As if! No girl would ever want to get near you." Helga retorted to Wolfgang's sexual harassment. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her hair was standing on end. Usually she had such a way with words that any argument could easily be won. This time, however, Wolfgang was harassing Phoebe. Helga's anger prevented her from thinking straight.

"Someone needs to put you in your place. I don't give a damn that you're a girl." Wolfgang spat. His face was only a few inches from Helga's. He was slowly backing her into a corner. Helga's hands were now both clenched into fists. A group of high schoolers circled around the drama. Three of them were part of Wolfgang's group; they surrounded the 16-year-old blonde.

Helga ignored reason and let her pride do the talking. She wasn't about to give in to this jerk's threats. She might lose the fight with the giant, but a bruise to her face would hurt far less than a bruise to her ego. She continued to taunt him.

"I'd be careful what you say around me. You know I could, and have, kicked your ass many times before. Some 'man' you are," Helga said.

He punched her in her jaw.

Like a lightning bolt, a blur of yellow and blue flew across the cafeteria. Arnold lost all reason and his usual pacifistic ways as he griped Wolfgang by the collar and proceeded to punch him just as he punched Helga. The only difference was that this time there was blood.

Wolfgang countered by punching Arnold in the ribs and throwing him backwards on a chair. Running on emotion and adrenaline, Arnold jumped onto his feet and threw his fists into Wolfgang's face, this time hitting his nose. With his teeth clenched Arnold threw punches into his abdomen that Wolfgang quickly blocked as he threw his fist to Arnold's right arm.

Helga's eyes grew wide as she watched the two boy's attempt to kill each other. Ignoring the stinging pain in her cheek she half smiled as she witnessed her beloved defending her honor. A small sigh escaped her lips.

Her first instinct was to join the fight but she knew she couldn't do that. This was Arnold's fight. She couldn't interfere.

The two boys were equally matched. On any other day Wolfgang could have destroyed Arnold because of his size and bruit strength. However, this day Arnold had a very deadly weapon that balanced the fight; he was running on his love for his ex girlfriend and hatred for anyone who hurt her.

Arnold now had Wolfgang pinned to the ground. Blood was pouring from Wolfgang's forehead and his cheek. Wolfgang tried throwing the boy off him but he could only flail his arms, trying to hit his sides. Arnold thrusts his fists continually into Wolfgang's chest until the school's football coach appeared and pulled Arnold away from him.

By now the entire cafeteria had surrounded the commotion. People were cheering while Arnold's closest classmates stood in shock and disbelief. Teachers and security held both boys away from each other as they struggled throw the last punch. A school staff member held Helga by the arm. Soon they were making their way to the dean's office.

There's more to come. Maybe two more chapters, I dunno. The next one will be up soon.

-Twelvepercent :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. This one is a lot less violent than the last. It's also very mushy. Enjoy.

-Helga had already been sitting in the small room staring intently at the fibers of the gray carpet. Her cheek was turning purple from Wolfgang's punch. She held an ice pack she obtained from the nurse's office against her face. She shivered.

She was told to wait in the school office waiting room until her father could take her home. There would need to be a parent/teacher conference where her father would be informed of her punishment. She had already been given her sentence; it was a week long suspension from Lincoln high.

She doubted that her parents would take much notice. She would get a "good talking to" from Bob who would swear a weeks worth of house arrest and hard labor as Helga's punishment. She knew that he'd forget all this after that night's reality TV marathon and her week of punishment would turn into a week of vacation.

She was under the supervision of the school office's receptionist. Helga ignored her as she sunk deeper into her thoughts. As she counted the carpet's fibers, Helga was full of mixed emotions concerning the fight between Arnold and Wolfgang.

_He has to still have feelings for me_, Helga concluded. _No boy would start a fight with Wolfgang unless he had a death wish. What amazes me more is that he won. What happened to the kind and meek Arnold who wouldn't harm even his own enemies? Who was that out there throwing punches at the school's toughest student to defend me? I thought he hated me._

Helga's feelings towards Arnold were just as passionate as they had always been. She had a crush on him in preschool which would later turn into an obsession throughout grade school. By the fifth grade her feelings were known to him. He accepted them and loved her back. She was amazingly devoted to the sweet blond boy. Despite their bad breakup three months prior, she continued to write poetry expressing her feelings of love and admiration for him. Each and every day she would dream of someday returning things to normal. She wanted to hold him in her arms, walk hand-in-hand down the hallways, and share sweet kisses in the park.

Her attention was given back to reality as the dean's door opened up. A very disheveled blond boy walked out holding an icepack to his eye. Blood was drying up around his swelling lip and a dark circle could be seen forming around his eye. His blue t-shirt was torn in its sleeve and blood that was not his own was stained upon it. He blushed and sat a seat away from Helga.

All she could do was stare at him in confusion, her mouth was slightly open and her eyebrow was raised.

Realizing her attention Arnold blushed and peeked at Helga through the corner of his uninjured eye.

She continued to stare inquisitively.

The receptionist left her desk with a large stack of papers. She entered a door that was labeled as the copy room. She left the door open so she could continue her observation of the two delinquents but it was obvious her attention was not on them.

Once alone, Arnold suddenly broke the silence by dropping his icepack, sitting in the unoccupied chair between he and Helga, and planting a deep passionate kiss on her lips.

At first she was startled, but she quickly closed her eyes, wrapped him in her arms, and kissed him back with three months worth a passion and longing. Despite the pain in Helga's cheek, and the damage done to Arnold's lip, this kiss was one of the most passionate the pair have ever shared.

As their lips parted they quickly blushed and turned away in unison.

Helga quickly regained composure, "well football head, you've officially lost all your marbles. I knew you'd lose it someday. A person can only be happy and optimistic so long until something finally snaps in their brain causing them to go postal on some random stranger." She looked him in the eyes with a puzzled look on her face, "so what was the straw that broke the camel's back, Arnoldo?"

Arnold looked down at his hands and asked with a bashful smile, "Do you still write poems about me?"

Helga almost choked. _Why would he change the subject? Should I tell him the truth? We agreed three months ago that it we should go our own ways. Of course I still write poems about his kind and beautiful nature. Why would he want to know that I still write volumes about how I admire his beauty, his charm, his wit, his personality, his kindness…._

"Do you?" Arnold interrupted her thoughts.

She was turning a deep shade of red. "Yes," she almost whispered, "I always have."

The two feel silent for a few moments. "Were you defending me in the cafeteria today, Arnold?" Helga asked.

An almost inaudible "yes" escaped his lips. "I'm sorry I lost control like that. It was really out of my character and I should have just approached Wolfgang instead of beating him with my fists. I don't know what came over me. It was like all of my better judgment and morals were thrown out the window once I saw him hurt you like that. I was filled with so much anger and rage. I'm sure that if it were any other student I would have tried to talk things out but when I saw you take that punch," he paused. "Anyways, I'm glad the fight was broken up. I'm not sure I could have stopped throwing punches."

They now were both studying the carpet's fibers, deep in thought. Helga was thrown out of her trance as Arnold's hand slid over hers and gripped it tightly. There was a large scratch on his forearm.

Helga turned her eyes toward Arnold who now had his face very close to hers. She felt his breath on her wounded cheek. She leaned closer to him and they were almost touching.

"Hahaha!" an older man had entered through the office doors, "I didn't think you had it in you, shortman." Arnold and Helga jumped and turned away from each other. The man pretended not to notice.

Arnold's grandfather, Phil, removed his hat and coat while walking near the pair. He stood studying Arnold's injuries. "Finally got yourself in a fight now, did you Arnold? From the looks of it you did a lot of damage," he said surveying the blood on his shirt.

Upon hearing the old man, the receptionist left her copy machine and invited the old man and his grandson into the dean's office.

After what seemed like an eternity for Helga, Arnold and his grandfather left the room.

Phil put on his hat and coat while Arnold collected his backpack and books. Phil was already out the door when Arnold asked, "if it's okay with you, can I say something to Helga before we leave?"

Phil smiled, "Sure thing, shortman. I'll be in the Packard."

Arnold approached Helga's seat and scratched the back of his neck with his left arm.

"It seems that I've been given a week's expulsion. From what I can tell my grandpa is actually quite proud of what happened today in the cafeteria and I don't think I'm going to be grounded or anything." Arnold shyly looked down at his shoes, "maybe if your punishment isn't too severe, we can go see a movie or something this week since I'm told you've been suspended too."

In a flash, Helga smiled but quickly hid it with a scowl. "Only if you're paying, bucko. You also can take me out to dinner. Nowhere cheap, understand?"

"Whatever you say, Helga," Arnold said with a grin.

"That's right, whatever I say," Helga smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think that this story is just pure cheesy drama. For those of you who like pure cheesy drama, you're in luck. This is almost as bad as a soap opera and it gets even worse. At least I don't plan to write about any evil twins (I guess I could still write about Arnie) or characters waking up from comas. But seriously, this is here for because it's important to the plot. It get's better. I love Arnold and Helga so much that it hurt to write this. I'm glad it's out of the way now.**

**This is the story of Arnold and Helga's break up, three months before the fight with Wolfgang.**

-Three months prior.

It had been raining. A melancholy forecast for a melancholy day. Perfect.

Helga wore a black dress with a pink sash around her waist, a gray coat, and a pink bow in her hair that held way too much sentimental value. Her hair was worn down and reached to the middle of her back. She was leaning against the wall outside of her front door.

Arnold, wearing a black button up shirt and kakis, had struggled for almost ten minutes trying to get her outside of her house. She was drunk and they had a funeral they needed to attend.

"I'm just like her! You're crazy because I'm just like her!" Helga screamed belligerently. She couldn't get down the steps without Arnold's arm to hold on to. Instead she decided just to sit on the wet step by her front door. Her vision was blurred and her speech was slurred. Neighbors were trying not to stare. "Why are you even doing this to yourself?"

_This isn't going to work. _Arnold thought to himself. _She should at least attend her own mother's funeral. I know she won't be able to live with herself if she missed it. Maybe not now but I'm sure in the future. I don't know what else I can do, there's no way she could sober up in time before the ceremony. Why would she even do this to herself? It's not even ten in the morning. _

He had arrived to pick Helga up to attend her mother's funeral that morning because her father and sister were busy dealing with family members and preparations for the ceremony. He knocked on her door but it didn't answer. He quickly found the spare key and invited himself in. He checked the living room, kitchen, and Helga's bedroom before discovering her inebriated body on the trophy room floor along with two empty bottles of vodka and whiskey.

"Maybe it would be best if you went back inside and had a drink of water," Arnold suggested. The rain was pouring harder; his hair was no longer standing. He and Helga were now completely drenched in water and her hair was making light curls as it usually did in those conditions. She was still so beautiful to him.

"You're not listening to me!" Helga yelled and grabbed his pant leg. "I'm not good enough for you and you shouldn't continue to try to 'save me,' dammit. Don't you know a lost cause when you see one?"

She did seem like a lost cause. Since cancer was discovered in her mother's liver Helga had slowly been decaying. Arnold knew it had to do with her broken home. Helga felt neglected, and rightfully so. Her parents ignored her and her needs. For most of her life she had to fend for herself. Her father was abusive, demanding, and unsympathetic while her mother was always drunk and hollow. Helga didn't know how to handle the news of mother's illness and soon, her death. She couldn't understand why she didn't feel any sadness for her and she hated herself for it. She started to abuse the same drug her mother drank. At first she would take it from her mother's seemingly endless supply until that went dry. She then started stealing it from liquor stores. It was hard to keep this hidden from Arnold. He caught her intoxicated on many occasions and was seriously concerned for her mental heath. She wasn't the same Helga that she once was. She was depressed, unsocial, and miserable. Arnold tried to help her as much as he could but she would not recover.

"Just leave me alone, and find another girl."

"Why would I do that?" Arnold said calmly, "I love you, Helga."

"You need to stop doing that." Helga had her attention on her shoes. She was trying to take them off. There was no reason for her to be wearing her black high heels in the state that she was in, "You need to realize that you really don't."

"I know how I feel, Helga. Stop talking like this. I want to see you happy again. We should talk about it. I hate to see you be so hard on yourself," Arnold sat next to Helga, trying to look her in the eyes.

"There's an easy way to solve that problem. Just give it up, Arnold." She wasn't calling him any of his usual pet-names like "Arnoldo," "Football-head," "paste for brains," or even "bucko." Even though those names seem negative, Helga always used them with love in her heart. Their absence made Arnold worried. This was serious and Arnold understood it.

She was watching the ground, playing with her shoe straps absentmindedly. "I'm really flattered that you would go way out of your way to make me happy. I did all of those favors for you in elementary school and I confess my undying love to you and you feel obligated to return those passionate feelings. That's why I love you so much. You are so caring and thoughtful," she grew more silent and more solemn. "Your hope in others gave me hope, your kindness gave me what I needed to get through my life. You're sense of right and wrong are admirable and I'm astonished that I've never seen you do anything that would seriously hurt another. You care more about others than you do for yourself. You're always so optimistic and hopeful in humanity. I can't think of a time when you put yourself first. That's not in your nature. That's why I can't keep taking advantage of you like this." She had succeeded and freeing her feet from her heels.

"Helga, I love you. Believe me!" Arnold held Helga by her shoulders and looked deep into her sapphire eyes. Arnold's eyes were getting wet, but not from the rain. They were also full of desperation.

"You pity me more than you love me! That's what I'm trying to say!" Helga pushed Arnold away and stood on her feet still looking him in the eye, her tears unseen because of the rain. "This isn't fair to me and it definitely isn't fair to you."

"Please Helga, that's not-" Arnold pleaded.

"Stop lying to me and yourself." She interrupted. "Just be done with me. You're not fooling anyone, I know you're miserable and you really wish you didn't have to deal with me. Just walk away Arnold."

The two were silent for a few moments. Arnold turned away towards the busy street. _I know this isn't the liquor talking. She's been trying to express these feelings for awhile now and I've been trying to ignore them. I don't think I can change her mind. Maybe some time apart will be for the best. Maybe things could get back to the way they were once she has some time to think. _

He counted the five cars that drove by before whispering, "You're right. I can't love you like this." If Arnold's eyes were not red and irritated, you couldn't tell he was crying. _I can't help you because you need to love yourself too. I'll always be here when you need me, when you're ready for me. _Arnold would later spend many sleepless nights regretting that he didn't say this.

It seemed like an eternity until Helga walked through her front door without saying a single word. Arnold could only sit motionless for a few minutes. He rested his head in his hands and watched the traffic until he could get the energy to drive to the funeral of his ex-girlfriend's mother, alone.

**-Like many others, I felt is was necessary to kill off Miriam. Sorry. This was a pretty lame flashback. The next chapter will pick off from where I left in chapter two.**

**Twelvepercent :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. I've been working on some fan art from Chapter two. The line art is done and I must say that I'm pretty proud of myself. It should be photoshoped and ready by the time I get the entry up. I'll post a link to it in the next chapter for those who want to see it.**

**Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to mention that these characters are not my own. Their Craig Bartlett's.**

"What have I agreed to?" Helga was pacing around her bedroom. Clothes were strewn around her floor and her bed. "I thought we decided that we would call things off. We agreed that being together wasn't for the best and Arnold only loved me because he felt obligated to do so. This date is only making things harder on the both of us. We need to move on. Why did I agree to go on a date with him tonight?"

"And yet," Helga retrieved a gold locket that held a recent picture of Arnold from her chest. She nearly danced around her room, "Oh how I've longed to be held in your loving arms once again. How time and the world seems to stop when your lips are pressed against mine. I would do anything to be yours again, walking hand in hand, whispering sweet nothings in one another's ear, sharing sweet kisses when ever an opportunity. I need your support and kindness. Especially now, I need your shoulder to cry on." Helga sighed, "But it's best to leave things how they are. You need someone who can support you. I'm too much of a mess to lift you up."

She slumped on her bed, gazing out the window. With her locket in her hands she bit her lip. "Maybe I can call this whole thing off. Perhaps I could make up some excuse. I could say that I have gotten the flu or that my dad actually grounded me." She recalled her recent punishment from her father. Because of her suspension she was supposedly grounded for a week. Helga knew he had forgotten this but she could pretend he still had some authority. "Naw, Arnold would never fall for that," Helga decided.

"I'll try it anyways." She dialed his cell. It went straight to voicemail.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Operation: Win Helga's affections" was finished with its planning stages. Arnold and his best friend, Gerald, had spent a lot of effort in thinking of ways to get Arnold back together with his ex-girlfriend and that included the establishment of a cheesy code name.

Arnold knew there was a possibility of Helga trying to find an excuse to cancel their date. He had a few tricks up his sleeve, however. Stage one was made to prevent that. Driving his grandfather's car, he left for Helga's house two hours before he agreed to meet her. This would prevent her from running away at the last minute.

He was halfway there when his cell phone rang. He saw that it was Helga trying to call him. He ignored it as another precaution of stage one. She wouldn't weasel her way out of it that easy.

He parked his car down her street. He was confident that his careful planning would work. He was wearing a Red plaid button up shirt and jeans. His eye what surrounded by dark purple bruises. Though his eye looked worse the injury to his lip had almost completely healed. Like always, he was optimistic about the night. He reached her door and firmly gave it a knock.

He smiled has he heard the "THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD" of a person nearly running down the stairs come from the inside. He was sure she was excited and this made him blush. "Here goes nothing," he whispered to himself.

The door opened a crack and he met one beautiful blue eye scowling out from the crevasse. "You're here early. Don't you know a lady needs time to get ready?"

"I'm early? I thought for sure we agreed to meet at four," Arnold said with a half smile as he tried to open the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure thing, football head." She opened the door completely and invited him inside. It was obvious that she had spent a lot of time deciding what to wear. She sported a simple yet elegant pink silk blouse that exposed her shoulders because of its thin straps. It was layered with a white camisole underneath it. She wore the dark denim jeans that Arnold was especially fond of because they were tighter than what she usually wore (Arnold is allowed to have impure thoughts. He is a man after all). Her hair was down and her failed attempt to curl it was not a complete failure. Instead it gave it a subtle wavy affect that complemented her. She was also wearing light make up which took a lot of attention away from the bruise on her cheek. It was obvious she was feeling a little uncomfortable in this get-up. "I was actually trying to get a hold of you because I don't think my dad will let me-"

"You look beautiful, Helga!" Arnold interrupted.

Helga turned a deep shade of scarlet. Arnold's truthful distraction was successful.

"I'll just take a seat on your couch as I wait for you to get ready." Arnold took a seat and picked up one of her father's Sports Illustrated magazine from the coffee table.

"I, uh, think I'm set, actually. I just need to get a sweater," Helga stammered.

"Great! Let's go," Arnold made his way towards the door as Helga retrieved a black knit sweater from the closet in the entry way. They both exited the empty house and Helga locked the front door. _Phase one, complete_. Arnold thought to himself.

"I figured we could go to that new steak house because it's near the theater," said Arnold as the couple began to make their way to Hillwood theatres. "I've heard nothing but great things about it."

It was obvious Helga was full of hesitation and insecurities. Phase two of "Operation: Win Helga's affections" was made to ensure Helga could feel comfortable during their date. Over the last thirteen years he had spent with her he understood that when Helga felt embarrassed or insecure, she would try to hide behind negative behavior and attempt to push everyone away. She would do this by giving insults, rude remarks, and aggressive attention. It was vital to his mission that he get her mind off the last three months.

"Did you want to see that new _Evil Twin vs. Slash_ _IV _movie? I guess it hasn't gotten the best reviews but I still can't help but want to see it. The original was so good." Arnold brushed his hand against Helga's. She blushed.

"Are you suggesting that little ol' me would want to see such a violent movie that includes bloodshed, decapitated corpses, and poor acting?" Helga asked playfully. "You know me well, Arnoldo."

_Phase two complete. _"I thought you would." Arnold was grinning ear to ear, "It's rated R but we should have no trouble getting in. Iggy said he would be working at the ticket counter tonight and he still owes me a big favor."

"Gasp. Are you really going to be breaking the rules?" Helga smiled.

"It's that or we are forced to watch that sappy new chick flick."

"I think my negative influences on you are for the best." Helga jabbed his arm with her elbow.

"I think so too." Arnold blushed.

The two were quiet for a moment. Arnold attempted to brush his hand against hers again but she drew it away once more. Being a little more assertive he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. It amazed him how well her hands felt in his. They were like two different puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. From the corner of his eye he could tell Helga was blushing too.

"Well, uh, here we are." Helga announced as they reached the restaurant. The intoxicating aromas of BBQ and cornbread were polluting the street. Much to both of their disappointment, Helga let go of Arnold's hand. He quickly swooped past her as he opened the restaurant's doors for Helga. Chivalry was always one of Arnold best traits.

"After you," he said with a smile.

**Cute, right? It's weird to see Arnold making up crazy plans to win Helga's affections for a change. Pretty soon he'll have a monument made for her in his closet and dozens of novels full of poetry dedicated to her. **

**-Twelvepercent**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the link to that picture I promised. I had the day off today and was able to finish the art and this chapter. **

**http:/ twelvepercent .deviantart .com/#/d2w3ua4**

**Characters are not mine, they belong to Mr. Bartlett. **

The two 16-year-olds entered the restaurant. It was decorated in many different license plates, neon signs, guitars, vintage posters, brass knickknacks, deer heads, old unopened Yahoo bottles, and sports jerseys. It was intended to have the atmosphere of a famous southern eatery but instead, seemed tacky. It was a bit overwhelming for the two, being their first time at this particular restaurant.

They were seated by a brunette with braces. Arnold couldn't put his finger on it but he recognized her from somewhere. He pushed it to the back of his mind, deciding he'll remember her later. They were given a romantic table for two next to the window facing the street. The waitress asked for their drinks and soon she took their meal orders.

Helga, out of nervousness, made herself busy by unwrapping her silverware from their black cloth napkin and rearranging her plate, drink, and its coaster. She bit her lip as she did so. Meanwhile, Arnold observed the tacky décor, trying to ignore the awkward silence.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Arnold could sense her unease and needed to have her feel comfortable. He thought that by engaging in small talk he could calm her and easily progress to _phase three_. This was the stage in which he would subtly bring up their break up, attempt to reconcile, and be a couple once more. He spent hours planning on what he would say. He and Gerald decided that the restaurant would be the ideal setting for phase three because if it went well, they would go to the scary movie as boyfriend and girlfriend where they could make out in the back row. If phase three was a failure, he would at least save twenty dollars that he would have spent at the movies. Though he would gladly pay millions to have Helga in his arms again, he wouldn't be discouraged by failure. He could always try again.

Helga, a little distracted, replied, "Not much."

"Seen any good movies lately?" Arnold asked hopefully.

"Nope," Helga stated.

"Read any good books?" Arnold asked optimistically.

"Nope," Helga said.

With a hint of annoyance in his voice, Arnold asked, "What's your favorite song?"

"Don't have one," she reached for the dish full of sugar packets that sat neatly between a ketchup bottle and the salt and pepper shakers.

"I could help you find one," Arnold offered.

"No thanks," she dumped the packets on the table.

"What do you think of our English teacher, Mr. Lee?" Arnold was getting irritated.

"He teaches English." Helga stated. She was attempting to assemble a house of cards with her sugar packets.

"Helga," Arnold said quite annoyed.

"Yeah?" Helga said as her structure fell to the table.

"Would you mind trying to engage in conversation with me tonight?" Arnold's brow was furrowed though he was trying not to glare at her.

She looked away from her project to the annoyed teenage boy, "Arnold. You know my feelings. I love you and I want what's best for you. We've been over this."

Arnold was shocked with her blunt statement. He was hoping to "subtly" bring out their break up but Helga just threw it on the table like the twenty or so sugar packets she had been playing with.

"You're not being as selfless as you think." Arnold looked from the table cloth into his love's eyes, "I feel that you are disregarding my feelings entirely."

"I want what's best for you-" she began.

"Helga, I love you so much that I am in no way giving up on our relationship that easy. I'm only 16, I could leave you, find another girl, and try to be happy with her but I know what I want and that's not it. I want you. Please, let's do this again." He said this with as much seriousness and sincerity as he could. His half-lidded eyes were full of passion and longing.

Helga nearly choked as she took in his words and the look on his face. He said them with such confidence. _He really does love me! My dear handsome prince, always coming to save me._ _Oh, how I've dreamed of us together again. _She almost swooned. A smile of pure bliss appeared on her face before she quickly hid it with her usual frown.

"I caught that!" Arnold exclaimed as he nearly jumped up.

"What is your problem, football head?" Helga shouted defensively. Her eyes were a little fearful.

"I've known you for almost fourteen freak'n years. That was one of your smiles I've only seen you do when you think of me! I've been dying to see one of those for three months. I caught that, don't deny it!" Arnold's voice was loud and full of excitement. When he realized people were starting to stare, he quickly sat back down in his seat and tried to regain his composure. His face was red from embarrassment.

"Criminy, Arnold." Helga looked away blushing.

"I really do have deep passionate feelings for you Helga, believe me." Arnold pleaded. His face was turning incredibly red. "I don't care if you are messed up, depressed, or damaged. I know life has given you some pretty bad hands but I want to help you. Not because I feel obligated to but because your heartaches destroy me as much as they do to you. Come back and be my girlfriend, I promise things will get better. We can do this. I want to spend time with you. These last three months apart have been killing me. I want us to go through the rest of life's challenges together!"

The gravity of Arnold's last statement just hit the two of them. Helga's jaw was dropped and Arnold's eyes widened to the size of softballs.

"Here's your dinner!" the overly peppy waitress exclaimed. Oblivious to the words that were just exchanged between the two, she set Arnold's meal in the space in front of him and faltered when seeing the pile of sugar packets in front of Helga. She decided to brush them away with her free hand before putting the plate of grilled BBQ chicken in their place. "Can I get you anything? BBQ sauce? Extra napkins?"

"Uh, no, uh." Arnold gulped, "I think we're good." He turned his direction to the window.

"Okay then," the waitress said in an annoyed yet fake perky voice.

He was watching Helga out of the corner of his eye. She could only stare at her meal. The shock still didn't completely wash away from her face. _Did he just say what I think said?_ She thought to herself. _He wants to marry me?_

_I can't believe I said what I just said. I just got so enthusiastic and lost all reason but,_ He smiled to himself, _I really do feel that way. _Arnold almost fell out of his chair upon realizing this.

It took about three seconds for Arnold to take his mind away from his current predicament to realize his new one. As he stared absentmindedly out the window, he realized he met someone's gaze. It was a certain someone who he recognized from the other day in the cafeteria. This person was wearing a green shirt and a blonde mullet. His right eye was black and his cheek was swollen. Realizing who this was, Arnold quickly started to panic. Wolfgang was outside and making his way into the restaurant towards where he and Helga were seated.

**Yeah, I know it seems silly for two high schoolers to fall in love and get married and live happily together. 99.9% of the time high school relationships fail. Considering what Bartlett said about how these two characters were meant for each other, I guess I know why I can relate to Helga and Arnold so much. I, like them, are in that .1%. I met my husband seven years ago in my freshmen year of high school. Cute, isn't it? We got married in November. **

**Okay, enough with the sappy lovey-dovey stuff. I'll get back to that in chapter 7. Next chapter we get to see some action!**

**-Twelvepercent**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Here's chapter six. I do not own Hey Arnold because Craig Bartlett does. I just fantasize about what the characters could do.**

"Crap," Arnold's voice almost cracked. "Helga, we got to go! Wolfgang's outside."

His words didn't reach her. She was in a far off land still trying to take in Arnold's words from their previous discussion. "I want to go through the rest of life's challenges together," he had just said. _Does this mean he wants to marry me? White dress, big cake, poorly choreographed first dance? He really intends to be with me forever? I've always dreamed of it but has Arnold? Has he had the same dream?_ This was too much for Helga to take in. Arnold might as well have gotten down on one knee in that very restaurant. It took most of her strength to hide the tears of happiness that were trying to escape from her eyes.

"HELGA! We have got to go!" Arnold repeated desperately.

This time he got Helga's attention. "What's your problem?" She looked him in the eyes with and expression of annoyance.

Arnold was now standing. He reached for Helga's arm gently pulling her from her chair. "Wolfgang's here!" he said as he pointed towards the door. She pretended that she was angry that he had his hands on her but for a brief moment she almost swooned because of his forceful behavior. Once she realized what his attention was on, her eyes widened and she realized they had to go.

"I'm gonna hurt you!" Wolfgang threatened. The restaurant's customers looked from their meals to the disheveled blond confusingly.

"Oh crap," Helga she uttered in a very high-pitched voice. She left her chair with Arnold still gripping her forearm. He guided her through the busy restaurant past waiters and customers. She and Arnold were halfway to the kitchen when he hesitated.

"We haven't paid for our food yet. We have to go back." Wolfgang was almost to their table, he was struggling to get through the crowded restaurant.

"Are you kidding? We have to get out of here!" Helga argued with her eyebrows raised.

"But it's not right. They already brought our food to our table!" Arnold pleaded. "We can't dine and dash."

"Arnold! C'mon!" Arnold had ignored her words and was already making his way to their table. "Criminy," Helga rolled her eyes running in front of him. She retrieved a twenty dollar bill from her pocket and threw it on the table-top. She then reached for Arnold's hand and guided him to the kitchen with Wolfgang right on their heels.

They dodged cooks and servers to much of their annoyance. One waiter even attempted to stop the two only to be pushed aside by Helga then trampled over by Wolfgang. He was right on their tail. His grunts could be heard by the two he was closely pursued them. This made Helga full of excitement rather than fear.

They exited a door that lead to an alley behind the restaurant. Helga threw trashcans and cardboard boxes behind her to give them some distance from Wolfgang. It didn't seem to make much of a difference. He was not far behind them, grunting insults and swears.

Leaving the alley they arrived in a busy street. Still hand in hand, Arnold and Helga sought sanctuary in the busy crowd. They ran past confused pedestrians and immobile cars confined in traffic. The large crowd seemed like a great place to lose their shadow. Soon Wolfgang was far enough behind them they just might get away.

Behind a corner in a dark alley, the two found a temporary haven. Despite the lack of air in their lungs, they tried to hold their breath as not to give away their location.

A few moments passed before Helga and Arnold felt safe enough to catch their breath. They both bent over and rested on their knees, panting and smiling. The neon glow from the movie theater could be seen from where they were standing, causing them to be silhouetted in a soft blue-purple light.

"Why," Helga panted, "didn't you… kick his ass… this time." She said this with a smile.

"I shouldn't have done it the… first time, or else we wouldn't have… been in this mess." Breathless, Arnold looked up to Helga, "why do you make me do these crazy things?"

"It's not my fault you felt the need to defend me, my dear knight in shining armor." Helga retorted playfully.

The cool summer night's air was bringing them much comfort. The smells of street food and the music being played by performers on the busy boulevard could be experienced from where Arnold and Helga were hiding. Even though they were near so many people, the couple felt alone and secluded. Arnold couldn't ignore how beautiful she was at this moment. The chase caused few strands of her blond hair to hide her face and her cheeks were pink from the sudden activity. Despite this, her eyes appeared as bright and exhilarating as that night's full moon. He was captivated. Regardless of their ups and downs, he couldn't deny that he was still crazy for her.

They stood up straight, getting closer to each other. A closeness that was so natural to the two that their short distance to one another went unnoticed.

"I still can't believe you got a week suspension from school because you got in a fight." Helga said in a laugh, "and on top of that, you won! I thought for sure you'd fight like a girl."

"Ouch. I don't need a bruised ego to go with my black eye." Arnold smiled, "and don't be so sexist, I've seen you fight better than any boy I've ever met."

"Hmm… I wonder if I could beat you." Helga stroked her imaginary goatee pretending to be deep in thought. His emerald green eyes were swallowing her in. She was ignoring her better judgment and give in to his gaze.

Arnold stepped even closer to her with a smirk on his face. She was backed into the wall of the alley, "Are you trying to start something?" His eyes were gazing into hers. He could feel her cool breath on this face. "I can't help but take that as a threat."

"Perhaps I am." She whispered coyly. She leaned in an inch closer to him. Her cheeks were getting even rosier.

With that, Arnold's arms pinned Helga against the wall. "Okay," he said with a half-smile and half-lidded eyes before softly pressing his lips against hers. Helga's heart beat pulsed faster. She lost all reason, pinned in-between the wall and her beloved. With her hands, she tousled her fingers in Arnold's hair, forcing him to kiss her with more enthusiasm. With that, their kiss became a passionate one. With closed eyes and a few moans, they kissed deeper and more eager. It was such a natural feeling for the both of them yet, it was so foreign. This was unlike many kisses they shared before.

For most of her life she stalked him in the shadows never believing that they could be partners. She dreamt of encounters like this without ever really expecting such a blessing to happen. In elementary school she confessed and, intriguingly, Arnold returned her feelings. Though at first his feelings were uncertain, he soon found himself becoming more fascinated and infatuated with this girl. She was amazing once her impenetrable walls were broken down. Her anger and hostility were her defenses that hid her passion and love. He fell in love with the girl who hid from the world. He wanted to show the same world who Helga G. Pataki really was. She was his everything.

Much to Arnold's disappointment, Helga abruptly ended their kiss and stepped away from his confining arms. This was an action that wounded the girl. _We can't do this. We just can't, _She thought. She didn't want to run away but she felt it was the right thing to do. She truly felt that Arnold's feelings about her were misguided and ignorant. _What does he see in me that's so special. Why can't I convince him that he can do better, that he deserves better. His desperate attempts to reconcile are making this more painful. If only I was what he deserved. If only we could reunite and continue kissing until the end of our days. _Blushing she turned away towards the movie theater. "We, uh, are pretty close to the cinemas. Maybe we should go see if they have an earlier showing of our movie."

Feeling very unsatisfied, Arnold agreed.

The walk to the theater was a discouraging one. _I was so close. I thought we made up, _Arnold thought. He looked at Helga through the corner of his eye to see her sober. It appeared she was lost in thought. The two approached the neon glows of the ticket counter. They were in line for only a few moments when they were greeted by two familiar classmates.

**I'm going to stop here. This was the hardest chapter for me to write. I don't think it flowed as well as I would have liked. Practice makes perfect I guess. Sorry that I'm making Helga out to be such and tormented emo kid. She'll get better, maybe. Continue reading and find out for yourselves. :3**

**-Twelvepercent :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy the story. Hey Arnold doesn't belong to me.**

"Hiya Arnold, Helga!" greeted Sid along with his friend Stinky.

"Are you two back together? We aren't interrupting nothn'n are we?" asked Stinky. They were nearing the front of the line to the ticket counter.

"Uh," Arnold began before he was quickly cut-off.

"Nope, just watching the movie as friends," Helga interrupted. "Are you guys watching the new _Evil Twin_ movie too?"

"We sure are!" Sid exclaimed. "I hear this one is like a thousand times gorier than the first five. I'm sure that it's going to be a good one"

"Then we should watch the movie together, the more the merrier, right Arnold?" said Helga as she jabbed Arnold's arm with her elbow.

"Sounds great, Helga," there was a hint of annoyance in Arnold's voice. "But I don't want to impose on Iggy. He already agreed to let me and Helga in. I don't want to ask him to let even more underage teenagers in. He could lose his job."

"Iggy's cool. He lets all of his friends in." Sid said. He was too dense to realize Arnold's subtle plea to have them go watch another movie and leave he and Helga alone.

They met Iggy at the front of the line. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses; instead he wore a movie theater uniform. Arnold paid and Iggy gave everyone their tickets without asking for any identification.

"Hey Arnoldo, since I paid for the dinner we didn't get to enjoy, please be a dear and grab me a jumbo-sized bucket of pop-corn, an ice-cream bar, and a large soda." Helga demanded as the group entered the building. "I'm starving."

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold waited in line as the rest of the group made their way to the theater.

When he arrived in their theater, he realized that Stinky and Sid sat on both sides of Helga. The three had been in a deep conversation about zombie plans and ways to defend themselves during a zombie apocalypse.

"Since Helga and I are sharing this popcorn, would you mind if I sat between you and Helga?" asked Arnold as he approached his friends.

"I don't mind holding the popcorn for you two." Stinky smiled.

Arnold only glared at him.

"Uh, I mean, no problem Arnold. I'll trade seats with you." Stinky quickly made room for Arnold.

The lights dimmed and the movie started. Occasionally Helga would watch Arnold out of the corner of her eye until they made eye contact. They both would look away until he would be the one staring at her until another awkward moment arrived when their eyes would catch one another.

"Haha, that really bites," laughed Stinky as a zombie attacked one of the minor characters.

"Boy-howdy, that guy should have seen that coming!" Sid commented excitedly.

This is stupid," Helga whispered to Arnold. "The leading lady is holding the hero back. I bet he could have already gotten out of the haunted house if it wasn't for her."

"I'm sure that she's really important to him. He would do whatever it takes to unsure they are both safe." Arnold whispered into Helga's ear.

"But she's so unoriginal and boring." Helga argued, "Girls like her are a dime a dozen. I'm sure he would have no trouble finding another just like her."

"I'm sure the creators are leaving out a lot of important facts that help her character development for the sake of time. Maybe she has children, is a talented artist, or she's a devoted volunteer for the orphanage." Arnold leaned closer to her ear. His lips almost brushed against her. "I think he would do anything for this girl. This one must be extra special."

It was obvious to Helga he was not only talking about the movie. She leaned back in her chair and grabbed a fist full of popcorn. "She's just a stupid blond bimbo. If he knew what was good for him he would have left her there to die."

"You are not a stupid blond bimbo!" Arnold yelled. Looking around, he could tell that many people in the movie theater were upset with his sudden outburst. He shrunk in his red velvet theater chair and blushed. "I mean, she's not a stupid blond bimbo to him. I'm sure he loves her enough that he would be happy to die for her safety," he whispered.

Helga nearly choked on her popcorn. "Whatever, football-head," she blushed.

"Are you okay, Arnold?" Stinky asked.

"What was that about?" Sid asked as he leaned over Helga.

"I'm good." Arnold stammered. "Just watch the movie."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The movie ended with a predictable ending. Stinky and Sid went their separate ways while Arnold offered, with much protest from Helga, to walk her home. It was only nine in the evening. A few stars could be seen behind clouds that were illuminated by an almost full moon. "I had fun tonight," Arnold said with a smile.

"Sure, getting chased out of a restaurant, running for our lives, and watching a crappy movie is my idea of fun," Helga replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, so everything didn't turn out just like I planned. I doesn't mean tonight was a bad one. I really enjoyed being with you." They were almost at Helga's house. Arnold stopped by a familiar old automobile and pulled out a set of keys from his pocket.

"I didn't know you brought the Packard, why didn't we just drive to the movies?" Helga asked.

Tonight was such a beautiful night. I wanted to enjoy the nice weather by walking. Your house wasn't that far from everything anyways." He walked towards the trunk and opened it. He retrieved a guitar case.

"What are you going to do now? Serenade me?" Helga stormed off towards her house.

"Yes actually." Yelled Arnold as he slammed the trunk and ran after the angry blond girl. There's no denying that "Operation: Win Helga's affections" was a total failure but he had one more trick up his sleeve. His guitar was his plan B. This was his last chance.

Beginning his 8th grade year, Arnold received an old acoustic guitar for his birthday. He named her Betsy, after the name Helga bestowed on one of her deadly fists. It was a joke between the two but the name stuck. Arnold soon realized he was a natural at playing guitar and quickly mastered the instrument. With Betsy, he learned that he had a passion for music. He learned to read music and play a variety of instruments such as the saxophone, trumpet, trombone, snare drum, and piano. He could often be found in his high school's band room playing something new but his love for the guitar was always the strongest.

"Arnold, please. Just give it up. I'm not going to cry and fall in your arms and beg for your forgiveness. Tonight is not the night were we get back together only to break up again in our near future." She was holding back tears. "Just leave me alone!"

"Helga! Stop being so hard on yourself. I'm sick and tired of you bringing yourself down. You need to stop this and love yourself like I love you. You need to love the way are and stop pushing me away. You can't get rid of me that easy." Arnold never raised his voice like that to her. He was shaking in frustration. "You're being such a self-loathing baby!"

"Fuck you!" She screamed as tears ran down her face. She unlocked the front door, ran inside, and slammed the door in Arnold's face.

"Okay, that may not have been the right thing to say," Arnold said to himself as his head fell in his palm. He set his guitar case on her stoop, feeling defeated. He watched it for a few minutes, deep in thought. Without realizing it, he opened the case and brought out his guitar. As he tuned the strings mindlessly he thought he would try one more thing. He and Betsy made their way to Helga's backyard.

**It's almost done! Only one more chapter to go! **

**I think my writing style has definitely improved since I started this thing. I'm excited to see how much better I get after I finish a few more short fanfics. **

**I always thought that Arnold would be a musician as he got older. I'm reminded of the Spelling Bee episode where Arnold plans to spend his winnings on a keyboard. I have also always thought that when teamed up with Helga, the two could be an amazing musical duo with Arnold playing the music and Helga writing it. I'm sure everyone agrees with me when I say that I think Arnold and Helga are freaking perfect for each other. Awe :3**

**-Twelvepercent :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wrote a song. It's terrible but pretend that I did that on purpose. Just think that Arnold isn't very skilled with songwriting. Thanks. :3**

**Anyways, this is the last chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy it.**

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

"I am such an idiot!" Helga screamed to her empty house. She was halfway up her stairs when she started one of her famous monologues. This one couldn't wait.

"Oh Arnold, how I believe you. You must love me for going to so much effort to have me in your arms once more. How I hate myself for always pushing you away." She burst through her bedroom door, pulled out a familiar locket, and fell backwards on her bed, "How I would do anything for another chance. I now realize the error in my ways. You want me during my good times and bad. That's just who you are, so selfless and kind. How I long to reward your patience by being the perfect wife and partner." She stood up with a perverted smile, "and we'll make a bunch of babies."

Immediately the soft strumming of a guitar could be heard through her window. She ran to her window opening it wider.

Arnold, sitting against her tree, began to sing. This was a first for Helga. She didn't even know Arnold had a singing voice. At least, he never used it in front of anyone before.

_You've held me together, you just don't know_

_I know you're there when I am low_

_It's easy to smile cuz' there's a reason_

_Your beautiful smile every season_

_Sweet blue eyes_

_Your hugs remind me of warm summer skies_

_I just think I need to mention_

_I might need an intervention_

_I'm so addicted to you _

_I need to see your eyes so blue._

She immediately recognized the chorus. It was a poem that she wrote the week before they broke up. The only difference was that it was slightly altered. Instead of Helga's blue eyes, the poem admired Arnold's green ones. His ability to put music to her written words nearly made her collapse with giddy happiness.

_Hand in hand we walk_

_I'm elated when you talk_

_The words you write, the way you say them_

_Don't stop your obsession _

_I've said this many times before_

_I need you just a little more_

_Tomorrow that need will grow, I'm sure_

_Time away from you I can't endure_

_I need your_

_Sweet blue eyes_

_Your hugs remind me of warm summer skies_

_I just think I need to mention_

_I might need an intervention_

_I'm so addicted to you _

_I need to see your eyes so blue._

_Rocky roads taste the sweetest_

_I'm glad we'll weather every test_

_You may forget so I'll just tell you_

_Please understand my love is so true_

Arnold looked up from his guitar. He looked into Helga's eyes and sang with a smile.

_I can't live without your _

_Sweet blue eyes_

_Your hugs remind me of warm summer skies_

_I just think I need to mention_

_I might need an intervention_

_I'm so addicted to you _

_I need to see your eyes so blue_

Arnold was never good with words. He could always rely on Helga to finish his thoughts and elaborate his feelings. He knew he could conquer any debate with Helga by his side. When something needed to be said, she would say it. Eventually she would become too passionate and Arnold would gently pull her back and calm her down as she thought things through. That night was not an exception. Arnold had to prepare this song and it took a little over a week to do so. The melody wasn't the hard part. He needed to write the verses and careful convey his feelings. "I hope that got the message across." Arnold smiled as he rested Betsy against the tree's trunk.

Helga was at a loss for words. She only gawked as she took his song in. "Ah, err," She regained composer, scowled, and slammed the window shut.

"It was worth a shot," Arnold said feeling defeated and discouraged. He leaned back onto her tree and breathed a heavy sigh. He soon picked up Betsy and slowly made his way to his Grandfather's old jalopy. Before opening the door he hit his forehead against the car window. "Crap, crap."

"Forget something?" Arnold turned back to find Helga holding his guitar case. A soft breeze picked up causing her slightly curly hair to fly back. She blushed as she brushed the gold locks from her face. The full moon was illuminating her.

"Helga?"Arnold smiled hopfully.

Tears began to well in her eyes, "Oh Arnold," she cried as she dropped the case to the ground and ran towards the confused yet elated boy. Arnold nearly ran to her and picked her up from the ground as they reached each other. Despite the few inches she had on him, he was able to lift her off the ground during their embrace. "I am so sorry, please understand. I only wanted what was best for you. But now I know that despite the utter bullshit I put you through, you are willing to endure it because you love me."

"Exactly," he replied. She was always really good at saying what he meant. Even though he couldn't put is feelings into words, he held her close and showed his emotions for her by planting a deep passionate kiss on her lips. Unlike the previous one, this kiss lasted long. It was as if time had stopped until the end of the kiss came naturally. The couple needed to catch their breaths.

"I mean, you should be careful, football head." I could sue your for copyright infringement.

"I'm glad you noticed that I stole the lyrics to my song." Arnold, still holding her, hugged her tighter. He didn't want to let go. "Anyways, how about it? Want to be my girlfriend again?"

Helga nodded while her face turned pink. "No one is at my house right now. Maybe we can catch up. It's been three months."

"I'd love to." Arnold grinned.

And that night, three months worth of makeouts were had.

**Okay, I know that ending seemed like it came right out of a shojo manga but I couldn't help it. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope it was enjoyed. I illustrated Helga during this last part so please check out this link:**

http: /twelvepercent. deviantart. com/#/d2wv221

**-Twelvepercent :D**


End file.
